Trazando el plan
by LittleWitchSam
Summary: Anna esta tratando de idear un plan para poder declarar sus sentimientos a cierto pelinegro, pero nunca pensó que eso fuera tan complicado.


**Trazando el plan**

Habían pasado más de diez años desde que se rehizo la promesa y finalmente todos los niños de las granjas obtuvieron su libertad. Cuando lograron llegar al mundo humano, no fueron muy bien recibidos por todos los rumores que circulaban a su alrededor, sin embargo conforme pasaba el tiempo, todos iban acostumbrándose, aún así existía gente que los veían de mala manera por romper el equilibrio en el que vivían. Después de llegar, consiguieron un orfanato en donde todos podían estar, y así lo hicieron varios años, pero nada podía seguir igual, algunos de los niños de Grace Field empezaron hacer su vida, es por ello que habían decidido tomar su propio camino, entre ellos estaban Gilda y Don, así como Emma y Norman, no malentiendan, seguían muy al pendiente de todos pero necesitaban su espacio al querer formar sus propias familias. Anna había decidido quedarse con los demás en el orfanato, ya que podía hacerse cargo de los pequeño, si es que todavía podía considerarlos así.

Anna, ¿acaso piensas quedarte toda vida en este orfanato? - Gilda le preguntó a su hermana quién se encontraba acomodando unos viejos trastes - ¿Sabes que ya todos somos adultos verdad? los pequeños no nos necesitan y en cualquier momento tomarán su camino, Anna dejó por un momento lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo sé, pero no tengo a donde ir, mi hogar es donde están ustedes - sonrió - ¿Por cierto, ya regreso Ray?

No lo sé, tengo entendido que llegaba estos días- se le quedo viendo inquisitivamente - ¿Por qué?

No, no, por nada, solo quería saber- lo decía algo nerviosa mientras trataba de disimularlo.

Me tengo que ir, mañana vendré con Emma para dejar unas cosas ¿sí?-

Sí, no te apures- agito su mano para despedirse de su hermana pero antes de que saliera por la puerta Gilda se volteo - Por cierto se que te invitaron a salir, deberías de aceptar y tratar de conocer a alguien.

Anna se quedó con los ojos abiertos y no supo qué contestar, si supiera, ella llevaba enamorada desde que tiene memoria de aquel pelinegro al cual le regaló su cabello para no morir. Solo que era algo tímida, además había pasado casi toda su vida con él, como se supone que le expresaría sus sentimientos, estaba casi segura que él la veía como una hermana solamente. Sabía que si seguía así, efectivamente seguiría viviendo en esa casa y sus hermanos se irían para poder seguir creciendo, estaba llegando a un punto de desesperación que no tenía ni idea de como salir de ahí. Trato de mantenerse ocupada, pero por alguna otra cosa terminaba en el mismo lugar.

Anna, vamos a ir con Norman y Emma, nos quedaremos en su casa, ¿no quieres venir? - Phil la cuestionó, mientras se colocaba su chaqueta.

No, esta noche no, saludame todos, es solo que quiero descansar-

Phil no insistió, últimamente Anna estaba rara a su parecer, tal vez tenía un novio secreto y no quería decírselo a nadie, y aprovecharía que nadie estaría en casa para poder salir con él, sí, seguramente era eso, tendría que decirle a Emma para que le diera su opinión, no quería que su hermana estuviera saliendo con alguien que no. Después de que se fueron, subió a su habitación para colocarse su pijama, se miro al espejo, aún le costaba ver su reflejo y es que varias cosas habían cambiado, cosas tan simples como su ropa, ahora tenían la libertad de escogerla, se acercó a su buró y abrió el cajón para sacar una pequeña libreta. No tenía mucho que hacer y la verdad es que tal vez le había dicho una pequeña mentira piadosa a su hermano sobre querer descansar, más bien quería trazar su plan y es que había llegado a una conclusión, le diría a Ray lo que sentía por él, cuando regresará, le soltaría sin más sus sentimientos, si la rechazaba tendría un peso menos y tal vez sólo tal vez podría intentar fijarse en alguien más. Se encontraba recostada en uno de los sillones, mientras garabateaba en las hojas, estaba tan concentrada que no escucho que alguien había entrado hasta que escuchó unos pasos, seguramente era alguno de sus hermanos que habían olvidado algo, sin embargo para ser alguno de ellos estaba siendo muy silencioso.

¿Phil?, ¿Lani? - pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, se dirigió a la cocina y lo vió, Ray había llegado, ¿que se supone que haría?

Supuse que la casa estaría vacía - Ray se adelantó a cualquier pregunta de la ojiazul

No, decidí no ir, quería descansar un poco, eh…, no pensé que llegarías hoy -

Ray no dijo nada, solo le dió una sonrisa torcida, de esas que tanto le gustaban, se quedaron unos segundos así, él comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación, pasando a un lado de Anna y colocando su mano sobre su cabeza como un gesto tierno que decía sin palabras que había llegado a casa, antes de que pudiera subir la escalera, sintió como ella lo retenía tomandolo de la camisa.

Me gustas, y me gustas mucho - lo soltó sin más, no lo pensó, Ray se le quedo viendo, ella no levantaba la mirada, no esperaba decírselo así, ¿como se supone que lo vería a los ojos?, el momento cada vez se sentía más y más incómodo para ella. Lo había hecho ahora era momento de huir, lo solto y trató de pasar tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitían, pero no logro escapar ya que ahora Ray era quien la sujetaba del brazo.

Repitelo - Anna no se atrevía a decirlo nuevamente, pensó que él la dejaría ir o que simplemente la ignoraría, pero nunca esperó encontrarse en una situación así. - Repitelo A-N-N-A -

Me gustas Ray - no levantaba la mirada el piso - No sé desde cuando, no sé si antes de escaparnos de Grace Field o cuando te di mi cabello o cuando estábamos viajando en el bosque, pero ya no puedo guardar lo que siento por ti, tal vez me ves como una hermana, pero yo a ti no, entiendo que no sientas lo mismo, pero necesitaba decírtelo - Lo dijo tan rápido que a Ray le costó un poco de trabajo entenderlo.

Tardaste mucho en decirlo - Esa frase hizo que Anna por fin levantará la mirada, llena de curiosidad y sin entender lo que le acababa de escuchar..

Sabía que estabas enamorada de mí pero no pensé que hasta ese grado, por un momento creí que solo sería un capricho, ¿sí sabes que no soy el mejor partido verdad?, Anna intente acabar con mi vida a los once años y si no hubiera sido por Emma, por Norma, por ti, y por los demás, no sé que hubiera pasado - Ella lo miraba atentamente - Realmente tienes muy malos gustos - sonrió

Pero eso no im…- No la dejo terminar por qué sin avisarle la acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo.

¿Estás segura de lo que dijiste? - Ella asintió sin quitarle la mirada de sus ojos, él la tomó de la barbilla, para que ella no intentará escapar de nuevo y sin más la beso, Anna no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, definitivamente esta no era una opción que ella pensó que pasaría. No supo cuanto tiempo paso cuando por fin se separaron.

Estoy algo cansado - Ray empezó a subir las escaleras hacía su habitación, Anna no sabía que hacer.

Ray - le gritó - Esto que acaba de pasar.. ¿qué fue? -

Tú también me gustas Anna y acabamos de sellar nuestra relación - ella seguía en estado de shock después de todo lo pasado - Déjame descansar y mañana te lo demuestro si es que no quedó claro -

De verdad que no sabía que había pasado, cuando había comenzado su día no tenía idea alguna de que acabaría así, estaba feliz, era correspondida, ni siquiera sabía como explicaría esto a sus hermanos, a menos que todos supieran desde siempre sobre sus sentimientos como Ray lo había hecho.

Anna ¿qué haces ahí parada, no irías a descansar?, ¿Por qué estás tan roja?, ¿Ray ya llegó?, vi sus cosas en la entrada - Lani acababa de llegar y no dejaba de cuestionarla - Deberías subir a descansar, tal vez tienes fiebre, ¿quieres que le avise a Emma para que venga a revisarte?-

Ehh, no te apures, justo ahorita iré a dormir -

Esta bien, entonces regresó con los demás, se nos olvidó llevar el pastel, nos vemos mañana -

Sin más se fue a descansar, mañana procesaría todo lo sucedido esa noche. O no, tal vez debería de trazar un nuevo plan sobre como decirles a su hermanos que ahora estaba en una relación con Ray.

**FIN**

Esta serie me encanta, y estos personajes me tiene enamorada. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
